


Force Stuff and Tea Parties

by Nightingalewritings



Series: Torrents and Novas [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bby Soka, F/M, Force Ghost Shmi Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, GUYS, Mama Shmi, Soka has a tea paarty and meets ghosts, but this is seriously just Soka Rambling and Shmi drinking Tea, cute and fluffy, is invited to tea, of course, there's no spook or pain, we a all know I write spook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: Ahsoka always has Tea by that rock. it's the best spot of course. She wasn't expecting any company. but that's okay, when a ghost shows up, you just invite them to Tea as well.Or Alternatively, Little Soka makes a friend with ghosts and everything is right in the galaxy... mostly.
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Torrents and Novas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Force Stuff and Tea Parties

Ahsoka looked up from setting her makeshift table and saw a human woman standing by a tree watching her. "Hi!" 

Her montrails were stubby little points around her face, making her look cute and soft and young. A proper child. One that did not have to know the meaning of Master. One who did not have to spend years under a harsh desert sun slaving way. It hurt in a way that the woman felt in her bones… or what was once her bones. But this was a child. An innocent. Someone who did not know the harsh realities of life and she would not be the one to break those things to her.

The woman tilted her head, and smiled softly, stepping forward. "Hello, mtoto, what are you doing?”

"I'm making tea!” Ahsoka placed the plasisteel teacup down on the rock in front of her.

The set was brightly color if not mismatched, several scuffs and chipped paint. It was worn. Worn and comfortable and used. But that did not matter to the child. Oh no. This was her prized belonging. Given to her by various masters that were interested in the young Foundling.

“Oh? Is it good tea then?” Shmi walked closer, settling herself in the grass beside the rock. The grass did not move around her movements. It kept moving from the gentle breeze in the area undisturbed all the same.

“Master Jinn was talking to Master Koon, he brought with him some of this fancy tea right? Said it was from the edge of the galaxy. Can you imagine that? I though the galaxy didn’t have an edge, but who knew right?” Ahsoka chirped and chirped, rambled out a whol story for Shmi’s willing ears. 

The Togruta passed a white faded teacup perched crookedly on top of a teal saucer. The child used all the care and attention that a small child her age had, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth and her focus on her motions.

Shmi took the cup with all the motions of a woman knowing exactly how careful they must be in and play along. “Thank you my dear. I would love a cup of tea.”

She raised the cup to her lips and pretended to drink the empty cup.

“Mhhhmmm. Is this Wild Space Berry tea? It’s delightful, mtoto.”

“Uhuh. Master Jinn brought some back from his latest mission. He knew Master Plo likes that kind the best. Master Plo shared some with me! It’s really sweet! Kinda bitter too! But it’s red! And Master Plo makes it thick enough so that I can dip things in it! Isn’t that cool, Master?”

“Oh definitely. Master Plo sounds like a very special master, mtoto.” Shmi set the cup down once again on the rock. Her hands soon propped her chin and she listened to the prattling of an excited child once more. It soothed her soul in ways that she had not been able to do for almost a year. If not two. Ever since Anakin had left, gone with the Jedi, she had been by herself.

“What are you doing here? You don’t dress like the Masters.” Ahsoka pointed out, hand grasping a chunk of dried meat in her hand, extending that too in the direction of Shmi. Sharing everything that she had in the generous way of a child.

Shmi smiled, hand taking some of the dried food, chewing it, giving her time to respond to that answer. Oh, to see the world in the eyes of a child once more. “I decided a visit was in order was all. And you, mtoto are an excellent host if I do say so myself.”

“Visit? Why would you come visit if you have the entire galaxy to explore?” Ahsoka asked curiously. “If I could go anywhere, it wouldn’t be to the Temple. The Temple is boooooring. There’s so many rules and codes of conduct and lessons. I don’t wanna sit through lessons all day, I’d rather just go see everything. Wouldn’t it be better to go see everything? Is that why you came to the Temple? Because you haven’t seen it in a while?”

Shmi’s laugh sounded like bells, twinkling out among the grass and the rocks. Bounced from one end of a fountain to the other end of a grove of trees. The others who were in the room, mediating, studying, peacefully going about their business experienced a flash of wonder and warmth through the force.

Unexplained but welcome, it was happy and it made them feel happy as well.

“Mhhmm. Want to know a secret, mtoto?” Shmi leaned closer to the little white and blue nubbed head. “It’s a very lonely place without those that you love beside you.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka tilted her head, finally focusing on the woman. Seeing details in new claritiy that wasn’t there before. “You’re not really here are you? You’re one of those old Force Ghosts that Master Jinn was talking to Master Plo about aren’t you? I know about those! Master Plo thought I was too young, but I went and asked Master Tii right? She’s awesome, she’s this super cool Togruta master yeah, and I totally wanna be her one day. Those long Montrails and the long Lekku! You have to be really really awesome to have that kinda lekku without getting them filled with scars and being damaged. Anyway, Master Tii told me that Force Ghosts are like our ancestors. They protect us, guide us as Jedi and that they tend to form close to temples, their homes. Are you one of those Force Ghosts, Master?”

“yes child. I’m one of those Force Ghosts. My name is Shmi. And you are a bright little girl. One day, you’ll be cooler then Master Tii. I’m sure of it.” Shmi smiled, hand settling on Ahsoka’s nubbed head, rubbing her montrails affectionately. Oh, how blessed she was to have this one apart of her family. She would be a good balance for who ever gained her as a padawan.

“Uhuh. No one can be cooler then Master Tii… weeeeelll. Maybe a couple people can be cooler then Master Tii, but not many!” Ahsoka grinned upwards, showing off sharp little teeth. “Do you have to go now, Master Shmi? I know you have to go do important Force Ghost stuff, but could you come back and have tea with me again? Not many people do. And Master Jinn doesn’t come around anymore. Everyone says he’s *one with the Force* but if he was one with the Force, wouldn’t he still come to our Tea Parties? Like you are now?”

“I don’t know that answer Litlle ‘Soka.” Shmi laughed, patting the small child’s shoulder in affection. To hear the rambling thoughts of a child once more. Such blessings. “But if I see Master Jinn, I will surely tell him that he needs to come visit for tea, alright?”

“Thank you, Master Shmi.” Ahsoka lept upwards, arms coming around what should have been a waist and kept going? She landed on her knees in the grass on the other side of where Shmi stood moments before, eyes filled with confusion.


End file.
